


The Accident

by mrs_berry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrinette, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, adrienette - Freeform, no kwamis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: Marinette has a brush with death and Adrien feels his world begin to shatter.But don't worry, these two are resilient.(This is basically a re-telling of what I went through with my husband back on May 13, 2019. So please feel free to skip this self-indulgent fic.)





	The Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mr_berry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_berry/gifts).

> When I learned Kyle, my husband, would live (i.e., his injuries were no longer deemed life-threatening and his brain seemed to be functioning well), I wrote down some of my feelings. But then I decided to make it a ML fanfic (though honestly, it doesn't feel like it belongs in the ML universe at all, hence making it an AU).
> 
> Anyway, I basically wrote this with the wish that things would turn out well in the end. And so far, so good! The road to recovery is long, but he's doing so well considering the extent of his injuries!
> 
> But honestly, I debated not posting this at all. However, Kyle said I may as well since I went through the effort of writing it. And the fact that he is here to give me that opinion of his brings me immense joy and gratitude. So even if no one reads this or likes it, I'm just glad to post it as it's proof that he is still here with me today ❤

Adrien and Marinette had been happily married for just over a year. Everything was going unbelievably well for both of them; Marinette started her own brand of clothing, Adrien's relationship with his father had improved, they adopted a pet hamster, and they had just purchased their first house.

Life was almost too good to be true.

Until everything came crashing down.

All because of an accident; one that would shake them to their core and turn their worlds upside down.

~~~

May 13, 2019; 4:33am

Adrien was awoken by a phone call from Alya an hour and a half before he usually woke up.

Ordinarily, Adrien would ignore the call in favour of sleep and deal with it later. But the peculiarity of her calling so early when she knew he would be asleep and calling him instead of Marinette caused him to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"Adrien?" Alya's weak voice replied.

"Uh yes?" It was his cell phone so who else would be answering?

"Did you hear yet?" she asked. She sounded odd. Shaken, perhaps.

"Uh, no? Hear what? I just woke up," Adrien answered groggily.

"Oh. Adrien... Marinette has been in an accident," the tremor in her voice became more evident with every word.

Adrien tried to process her statement, but couldn't fully comprehend. All he could say was, "What?"

"She's at the hospital," Alya continued. "But there should be good news around 6am."

What on Earth was going on? Adrien panicked, his mind going into overdrive, and possibly said some words in response, likely incoherently, and abruptly hung up after a quick goodbye.

That's when the hysteria set in.

Adrien was great at keeping his cool. He had to keep up an image when he was younger so he had become a pro at hiding the strength of his emotions. He gave polite smiles, bottled up his true thoughts and feelings, and placed a mask of maturity and sophistication on his face.

But at this moment, he had lost it. Truly lost it.

Sobs racked his body as he shakily picked up the phone, struggling desperately to dial his mother-in-law, Sabine.

He called and told her the news, choking on almost every single word. He was hyperventilating, crying, and practically incoherent. Sabine took on a motherly and calm tone and asked him a few questions. He quickly realized he didn't have the key detail of which hospital Marinette had been taken to. Sabine told him to find out and that she would be on her way over to go to the hospital together with him.

Still panicked, sobbing, hyperventilating, catastrophisizing, and confused, Adrien hopped in the shower and tried his best to calm down and rationalize. It was to no avail. He ended up with red puffy eyes and a splotchy face but he didn't care. His hair still dripping, he grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone before leaving his place. Sabine had just arrived a moment later with her car and he got in.

They talked about what could have happened. All they could do was speculate. Alya had provided the hospital name but not much else. It wasn't until they arrived that they realized what an issue it would be.

After being redirected by many hospital workers and navigating their way through the large building, they went to the Emergency Room to check if they had admitted anyone named Marinette Dupain-Cheng. That searched pulled up nothing.

The information clerk thought she could just be unidentified currently so they asked for details on the accident.

Time of accident? Didn't know.

Location of accident? No idea.

Was she in her 40s? Nope.

Type of accident? Adrien and Sabine assumed car and said so. This was where they had messed up. They assumed it was a car but it hadn't been. However, they didn't realize this until later.

The search brought up nothing, so the receptionist suggested calling other hospitals to see if they had her. They did not. Adrien even tried calling Alya again but she did not pick up. Adrien felt confused and a little bit angry at Alya for not answering.

Unbeknownst to Adrien, Sabine had been seriously panicking. Sometimes if a person had died, they would not be listed in the system. The possibility of Marinette's death raced through her mind, but she did her best to remain calm as Adrien was already too distraught as it was.

Finally, after some searching and inquiry, the receptionist finally located Marinette and informed the two of where she was being looked after.

She was in the Intensive Care Unit.

With worry and trepidation in their hearts, Sabine and Adrien made their way to the ICU waiting room.

A short while later, a social worker and nurse came by to ask a few questions.

Once again, Sabine was on the verge of hysteria. Being assigned a social worker immediately pointed her mind towards the idea that Marinette did not or would not survive. However, she once again did her utmost to appear held together. The line of questioning did little to appease her worries.

What was Sabine's relationship to the patient? Mother.

What was Adrien's relationship to the patient? Husband.

How much did they know about the accident? Practically nothing.

After that, the two hospital workers explained that they couldn't give much detail regarding the motorcycle accident and that a doctor would be able to tell them more shortly.

Sabine and Adrien were very confused.

Marinette didn't own a motorcycle. She had gotten her motorcycle license a few years back but had never actually purchased one.

But then Adrien had a small epiphany. Alya had just bought a second motorcycle! She must have let Marinette take it for a spin.

This explained why they were having trouble locating Marinette. They had given the wrong information about the type of accident.

Seeing their initial confusion, the hospital workers decided it would be best to confirm that they had the right person before delving into any further details.

Then came the hardest part.

The two led them down the plain white hallways, through many twists and turns, beyond two locked doors that could only be opened via phone call or badge, and into the ICU unit.

Adrien followed blindly, unable to pay any attention to the directions they took. His mind was racing and yet blank at the same time.

After walking along and making a few more turns, they saw the bed they were looking for.

There, right in front of their disbelieving eyes, was a badly injured and almost unrecognizable Marinette Dupain-Cheng lying on the hospital bed, unconscious.

Marinette had a breathing tube in and many other contraptions connected to her. She had messy hair, a swollen face, dried blood caked all over her face, and a blanket covering the rest of her body and injuries. Machines beeped and the air reeked of chemicals.

Adrien and Sabine rushed to her side. Tears poured forth unrelentlessly from both of them to see her in such a state.

It was heartbreaking.

It was terrifying.

But the worst part was... it was real.

The rest of the day was a huge blur filled with sobs, blank stares, worry, disbelief, and fear. Adrien signed registration forms, consent forms for surgery, and listened to doctor's explaining what little information they could provide about Marinette's situation. The doctors gave them no hope that she would survive or, if she did, how badly her brain would be damaged.

Over time, Marinette's other family members arrived; her father, her aunt and uncle, her maternal grandparents. Everyone was in tears at some point, especially after they had the chance to see the state Marinette was currently in.

The family continued to receive little updates and pieces of information throughout the day. Currently, Marinette was in surgery for her broken femur.

But Adrien could hardly process anything. After a doctor or nurse had just explained something, it had left his mind a minute later. Retaining information was impossible. He had to keep asking the others to repeat what had been said. Adrien had never felt so confused, scatterbrained, completely out of it, and utterly useless.

Most of the time he stared at the floor as the family carried on conversations around him. At some point he noticed everyone had a significant other to comfort them and that caused him to break down again. The one person in the universe—his wife, his partner, the love of his life—wasn't there to comfort him. She couldn't squeeze his hand to comfort him or rub his back. She wouldn't be there to go to bed with him, as he cried himself to sleep. The thoughts shattered him and he couldn't calm himself down.

Fortunately, he had an amazing family of in-laws. They swarmed him, cuddled up next to him, squeezed his hands, and whispered words of comfort. Their love and support just made him cry harder and feel even luckier to have married into this family. (His father was on a business trip overseas, but he doubted he would have been even remotely a source of comfort had he been there.)

Somehow, despite time going painfully slow, the seconds ticked by. Those seconds turned into hours.

Finally, the first major surgery to patch up Marinette's broken leg was complete. The doctor delivered the good news; it had been a success. Of course, she was still intubated and unconscious to give her brain and other injuries time to heal. But the family was just thankful to see her still alive.

They spent the remainder of their time at the hospital taking turns to visit her as it was only two people allowed in at a time.

Eventually, visiting hours ended and the family headed home. Tom and Sabine offered Adrien to stay with them as they did not want him going back to his home alone. Adrien politely accepted, knowing he could use the comfort and support of his in-laws. As his family was not much help in this situation, it was truly a relief to have Marinette's warm family take him in.

~~~

"Alright, have a great day at work, my love." Marinette smiled softly and gave Adrien a quick peck on his lips. Adrien gave her a few pecks in return, making little "om nom nom" noises as he pretended to eat her and tickled her sides. Ticklish as she was, she giggled and snorted, before gently swatting him away with her crutches.

Her voice, her giggles, her snorts; it was all music to his ears.

She was alive and well. The rest of her surgeries had been a success and she was recovering. Sure, she was still unable to work, but she continued to progress with the help of physiotherapy and he knew she would be healed faster than anyone expected of her. She was lucky, but she was also incredibly strong.

"Thanks, lovebug. I miss you already. Can't wait to see you tonight." Adrien gave her a lingering kiss this time. "Please try not to hurt yourself while I'm gone," he added with a wink, though he was genuinely concerned about her clumsy nature.

She gave him another good-natured whack with her crutch to which he feigned hurt and dramatically said, "You wound me, Princess."

"Uh-huh. Hurry up and get to work, silly kitty."

And with that, they shared another smile and kiss before Adrien left.

Their life was slowly returning to normal.

~~~

Looking back, it was through Marinette's family's deep love and support that Marinette quickly began to recover and Adrien had managed to cope with the situation.

Truly, his new family saved him. He was eternally grateful.

It was a long road to a full recovery of her body, but Marinette was alive and had a fully functional brain with her memories in tact. And knowing that, Adrien just knew—in fact, he could feel it in his bones—that she and him would make it through the rest of the hurdles that they faced.

"In sickness and in health." Adrien had been glad to fulfill that promise, but prayed for more health to be in their future than sickness.

Still, he would stick by her regardless, as he had agreed to do when taking her hand in marriage. He loved Marinette with all his heart and would continue to do so, no matter what other obstacles may come their way.

After all, they were forever a team and, together, they were unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy endings are all I ever want! ❤
> 
> (And I can't wait to watch ML's happy ending with Kyle! ❤)


End file.
